Waiting
by Fated-Whisper
Summary: The entire concept of waiting is enduring a long period of restlessness for a satisfying result. ShizNat, R/R!


**Waiting**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

An arctic wind was pushing through a lavish overcoat of one Fujino Shizuru as she stood just outside Fuuka Academy. It was a beautiful winter, with powdery snow all about, falling from a peaceful cloudy sky without a care. Shizuru admired these flakes with her crimson stare, before looking past them to observe the few students still around, a few of which she recognized and smiled at, getting a small blush in response. Shizuru hummed slightly to herself, watching the snowflakes turning. She had always been praised for her patience.

Rushed footsteps alerted her to another presence, and Shizuru turned slightly to examine her close friend. Cobalt blue hair slightly out of place and porcelain skinned hands on jean covered knees, the girl trying to catch her breath.

"Ara, Natsuki ran all the way here? I am honored that I am so important to her." Shizuru teased, and Natsuki's skin colored a soft pink around her semi-red nose.

"Baka, I was a little late, and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer." Natsuki spoke once her breath was regained, words coming out with a misty cloud in the cold. Wrapping her arms around herself, Natsuki cursed the fact she had left her jacket in her dorm.

"I am always waiting for you, Natsuki." Shizuru spoke, her ruby eyes widening at her own words, and Natsuki winced, but only slightly. The emerald eyed girl knew what Shizuru had meant by that, even if it was not meant to be said, nonetheless heard. The comforting snow seemed to mock them with its pureness, the air turned bitter in the exchange.

"Natsuki, I-" Shizuru began, hoping to take it all back. Natsuki shook her head, and grinned shakily. "No Shizuru, you're right. You are always waiting for me." Flashes of the carnival, and the aftermath of it flew through their minds, melding into one solid wavelength.

Natsuki shrugged these thoughts away, and extended a hand to Shizuru, who took it with a quizzical look. "Let's do something." Natsuki spoke, with a determined look in her eyes that Shizuru missed. "I thought I was going to help you study?" Shizuru seemed confused to the abrupt change.

Natsuki shook her head, smile on her face as bright as the snow. "I'm taking you to dinner, where would you like to go?" Natsuki's voice had an edge in it that Shizuru couldn't identify, and the chestnut haired girl felt her face grow warm to the change.

"Ara, wherever Natsuki wants to go." Shizuru regained her composure. Natsuki nodded quickly, and disconnected their hands, to Shizuru's dismay. But Natsuki just as quickly shed a glove, and took Shizuru's from her hand, to intertwine their fingers. Shizuru blushed slightly, and saw Natsuki do the same as she placed the gloves in a pocket of her jeans.

"Let's go before it gets colder." Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's soft hand, and they began to walk.

* * *

After having a very pleasant dinner, the two arrived back at Natsuki's dorm as the sun set. Mai and Mikoto had recently acquired their own dorm room, which meant Natsuki had the room to herself.

Sitting on a black leather couch that Shizuru was surprised to find in the room, the two settled into a comfortable silence. Natsuki stretched her arms over her head, then flushed slightly when she noticed Shizuru watching her with a loving gaze.

'_Get a grip Kuga, you can do this.' _She thought to herself, before bringing a smile to her lips as her sparkling eyes caught the small fireplace. Standing, she motioned Shizuru to remain seated, and strode the small ways to the fireplace, where she set a few logs in and ignited them. Backing up a safe distance, Natsuki sat, gesturing for Shizuru to join her.

'_Ara, Natsuki is being quite the romantic.' _Shizuru thought as she sat beside her hearts desire, warming her hands by the fire. Natsuki lifted a remote from an unknown origin, and pressed one of the many small black buttons. Soft classical music began playing, and Shizuru once again found herself surprised at her precious friend.

Blushing slightly, she was glad that the fire was the only source of light in the dorm. So deep in her thoughts, Shizuru was shaken from them when her crimson gaze caught the look of Natsuki's face in the firelight, emeralds sparkling and a happy smile adorned her lips. Breath caught in her throat, Shizuru could only be mesmerized by the incredible sight of her loved one.

Natsuki felt the strong gaze upon her, as she sat cross legged with her hands behind her stabilizing her. Emerald met crimson, and both felt jolts deep in their stomachs. Natsuki broke away with another bright smile, yet Shizuru could not identify the look in those brilliant green eyes. Natsuki then gestured to Shizuru with a small bob of her head, but fine eyebrows came together in confusion.

Natsuki lifted an arm towards Shizuru, going behind the back of her neck and placing a hand on her farthest shoulder. With a light pull, Shizuru was pulled into a embrace warmer than the fire Natsuki had made.

The blue haired girl smiled down at Shizuru, whose head rested on her shoulder, face turned to her neck. Natsuki leaned down and placed a kiss atop Shizuru's head, eliciting a sharp gasp. Shizuru lifted her head to gaze into Natsuki's eyes, drowning in ivy pools. Natsuki, though with a nervous smile contradicted by the confidence in her eyes, spoke.

"The waiting is over, Shizuru." Ruby eyes widened at the soft simple words filled with love, and then filled with glassy tears that Natsuki refused to let fall upon soft, warm cheeks. Natsuki pulled Shizuru close to her once more, kissing the chestnut haired girl's eyes and neatly brushing the tears away.

"I love you, Shizuru." Those strong words from her love confirmed her deepest wishes, and Shizuru buried her face into Natsuki's neck, more tears replacing ones kissed away.

"I love you too, my Natsuki." Shizuru whispered, lightly kissing Natsuki's milky neck as she hugged the girl. Natsuki wrapped Shizuru in an embrace and when Shizuru lifted her head, Natsuki captured her lips in a powerful kiss that affirmed the love between them. Shizuru kissed back heartily and felt Natsuki smile into the kiss, which elicited a slight moan from the chestnut haired girl.

That night, as a rising full moon looked after a midnight sky, and the two lay in bed, Shizuru reflected back on the look in Natsuki's emerald eyes. While it did hold undeniable love, it also held the look of one with intense patience. Shizuru realized that it was not herself that held such patience, but Natsuki. The cobalt haired girl had to be patient with herself, to finally be able to love Shizuru as she did now.

Crimson eyes became glassy once more as Shizuru gazed upon her love, sleeping peacefully. An ever soft kiss was pressed to Natsuki's temple, one last loving gaze held before Shizuru fell asleep in Natsuki's arms.

* * *

Wow, I wrote this on a slight whim. The word 'Waiting' had just been stuck in my head with Mai Hime, and I had to write it. I hope you all enjoy it! It's time like these I wish I weren't single. Anyway, Read and Review at your leisure.


End file.
